Endemoniada
by kira christopher
Summary: Corrió con todas sus fuerzas para poder salvarla... pero cuando despertó todo era muy diferente la perla estaba completa pero... se sentía sedienta... sedienta por destruir a la sacerdotiza kikyo - capitulo 2: endemoniada
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

La respiración era agitada, sentía que ya las piernas no soportaban su propio peso, el demonio que tenía al frente , los ojos rojos de aquel demonio estaban llenos de arrogancia, una sonrisa de medio lado se jactaba de lo débiles que él y su equipo estaban, su gran espada Tessaiga parecía demasiado pesada, ¿tan patético lucía?, miró al frente y allí estaba su amada sacerdotisa, arriesgaría lo que fuese necesario para poder salvarla de su cruel destino, lucharía para que por fin pudieran estar juntos. Agito su brazo y vió en su traje rojo sangre y tierra, lo único que bastaba para que todos estuvieran tranquilos era un esfuerzo más.

Kukukukuku que mal te ves Inuyasha, pensabas que tú y tu grupito ¿podrían aniquilarme? ESTUPIDOS – sostuvo la perla de Shikon en sus manos –

Esta totalmente maldecida- gritó la joven escolar- hay que hacer algo rápido.

El demonio lanzo un ataque el en el cual se había clonado, cada uno de esos demonios era poderoso como él ahora era todo o morir.

"Si ustedes creen que esta joya es mi objetivo final están equivocados"- observó como kikyo disparaba las flechas y destruia al clon que el mismo le había enviado solo en cuestión de segundos estaba hecho polvo. – solo era una distracción kikyo.

El demonio envió un poderoso ataque parecido al viento cortante, con una media sonrisa se dio la media vuelta para caminar con la joya pero no vio venir una flecha que venia desde un costado, luego todo fue oscuro para el sintió como la joya salio volando por los aires.

¡KIKYO! – el hanyou corrió con todas sus fuerzas para rescatarla pero solo vio una luz enorme que envio a todos hacia atrás, en ese momento le importaba que kikyo estuviera bien, habían descubierto la forma de volverla cada vez mas humana, esta vez no dejaría pasar la oportunidad, lo sentía por kagome, pero era lo que el mas deseaba. Una vez que la luz se difumino corrió hacia el cuerpo que yacia en la tierra, el horror se apodero de su rostro dejándolo inmóvil.

Sango paso corriendo por delante de él miroku la imito a nadie le importo joya que yacia en el suelo, solo querían salvar a la mujer que estaba sobre su estómago con una gran herida en su espalda, inconsciente.

-¡Inuyasha reacciona! – le grito shippou.

Kikyo estaba a salvo pero kagome se encontraba muy mal.

Recibió el ataque por mi… chiquilla estúpida… RAPIDO A LA ALDEA…

CONTINUARA


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos! Gracias por sus mensajillos :D por los que preguntan sobre mi otro fic estoy trabajando en el :D muy pronto habrá capitulo :D

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen solo los utilizo para mis fines maléficos

Capitulo 1 : dolor

Cuando salió del shock. vio a la muchacha tirada en el piso, con su uniforme hecho trizas, estaba muy herida, perdiendo mucha sangre, trato de moverse y recordó el momento cuando kanna le devolvió el viento cortante, volvió a sentir el dolor en su piel, cuando las corrientes de aire lo cortaban, cuando su cuerpo salió despedido por la fuerza del ataque e impactó contra el suelo, luego recordó cuando al despertar después de recibir el ataque kagome estaba a su lado, siempre lo estuvo, luego curó sus heridas aguantando las lágrimas cuando el gritaba de dolor, después él fue a ver a kikyo… _"kagome"_ corrió a su lado agachándose para tomarla en brazos, la acurrucó en su pecho, la muchacha comenzó a murmurar…

La…- solo era una salida de aire sin voz- la… perla… Kikyo

Están bien kagome…- sus ojos se humedecieron al ver el rostro de la joven lleno de sangre, maltratado por la fricción de la tierra- tonta, te dije que yo los protegería porque eres tan imprudente… - la abrazo con fuerza a lo que la muchacha gimió de dolor,..- era tan torpe

Kagome estiró su dedo meñique, con gran esfuerzo, él comprendió, de la misma forma con su dedo meñique enlazo su dedo.

"_La promesa que me hizo de quedarse a mi lado "_

Agh.- la sangre salió por su boca.

Kikyo se acercó con la joya en sus manos.

Tranquila…- la sacerdotisa la durmió con el toque de sus dedos, enseguida comenzó a tocar puntos cercanos a kagome, eliminando a los demonios que venían por ella.- rápido hay que controlar la hemorragia y necesito las hierbas de la aldea.

¡kirara!- grito enseguida Sango.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegaron de madrugada a la aldea de Kaede, al interior se podía escuchar el movimiento de kikyo, sango y kaede, tratando de curar a Kagome.

¡NO!- se retorcía- … por favor…- gemía la muchacha cuando curaban sus heridas- maten… mátenme…- sollozaba, presa del dolor, presa de la fiebre, se agarraba del colchón del futón con sus uñas.

En efecto las heridas eran tres cortes que ascendían desde su cadera, hasta sus hombros y eso no era todo, el ataque contenía veneno dejando unas ampollas que quemaban y dolían solo con la brisa que se colaba por las rendijas.

Tranquila mi niña, terminaremos pronto- mientras aplicaba mezclas de hierbas en las heridas recién suturadas- tienes que sobrevivir, no derrotaste a naraku a cambio de tu vida...- esas heridas eran profundas y había perdido demasiada sangre, le habían untado el analgésico más potente que tenían pero no surtía efecto, ese ataque iba directo a aniquilar a kikyo pues la concentración de veneno era mucha, tanto que la piel que circulaba a los cortes se tornaba de color violeta y cuando tocaban esa sección la chica se retorcía de dolor.

Piedad… - sollozaba – por favor… - una puntada –déjenme… morir.- suplicaba con cansancio

Kikyo se enojó ante este último comentario, ¿no se imaginaba esta muchacha tonta cuando deseaba ella la vida?

no digas esas cosas…tu eres responsable por recibir el ataque así que hazte responsable.- habló duramente kikyo, suturando la herida.- ese ataque iba para mí-

Una nueva puntada, un nuevo grito, era como si kikyo la reprendiera.

Por favor - Sango se levantó del lado de su amiga y miró a la sacerdotisa con rencor- se mas consiente… lo ha hecho por ti e Inuyasha.- la exterminadora salió a buscar agua, allí se encontraban Miroku y el hanyou quienes la miraron interrogantes.

No es que se quisiera ensañar con la muchacha, era que se sentía culpable, era ella la que estuvo muerta, era ella la que merecía morir, no la adolescente que tenía toda una vida por delante

No puedo hacer nada… tu novia no está siendo delicada- se dirigió al hanyou- después de haberle salvado la vida…. sus heridas son graves… esta envenenada- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al escuchar un alarido de la escolar- ojala pase esta noche, está sufriendo mucho.- se alejo para buscar el agua.

El monje se acercó al hanyou, comprendiendo la situación.

Una vez que terminen con ella deberías quedarte a su lado por cualquier cosa- comprendiendo la solución- kagome sama es fuerte pero ese ataque fue muy masivo, ella repelió ese ataque protegiendo a kikyo con todo su poder espiritual… además aprovecho su energía y mató a naraku … los poderes de kagome sama vienen desde su alma… - al monje se le quebró la voz- usó casi todo su poder.

¿Cómo le doy la cara Miroku?- oculto su mirada bajo su cabello- no fui capaz de cuidarla, le prometí que la protegería con mi vida muchas veces, solo estaba pendiente de kikyo… soy un canalla.

Un estúpido si… un canalla no- hablo la exterminadora – nos protegiste a todos… y te estoy muy agradecida,… kagome protegió tu felicidad ….ahora tú cumple tu promesa y ayúdala a soportar el dolor.

Inuyasha gruñó con furia.

antes de la batalla le dije de mi decisión en cuanto a nosotros - apoyó su cabeza en la pared de la cabaña- ahora que el cuerpo de kikyo se está convirtiendo en uno humano… decidí quedarme con ella…- una lagrima corrió por su mejilla al sentir una alarido desgarrador de la joven… apretó los puños-

Miroku, comprendía que Inuyasha trataba de ser fuerte… pero tampoco era fácil… lamentablemente aquella historia llena de nostalgia podía tener un giro para estar lleno de felicidad pero a costa del sufrimiento de Kagome.

Ven, no te tortures más- el monje poso su mano en el hombro.

Debo quedarme…- observó a Sango entrar y quiso ir, pero la exterminadora le impidió el paso- déjame pasar Sango…

Inuyasha… sus heridas son…- hasta a ella le causaba una gran impresión y eso que ella tenía una desagradable cicatriz en su espalda. - escucha naraku iba dispuesto a acabar con kikyo, envió un ataque sumamente poderoso… y si kagome no hubiera utilizado toda su energía estaría muerta… cuando ves sus heridas entenderás la magnitud del ataque.

La anciana Kaede apareció junto a la esterilla con su hermana, le sonrió al joven de manera comprensiva porque lo entendía, el corazón de Inuyasha estaba dividido, no se creía eso de que el cuerpo de kikyo se estaba volviendo humano.

Puedes pasar… acabamos de terminar con ella… - habló la anciana- te agradecería que le dieras el té para dormir que le prepare, también le ayudara con el dolor, mientras mi hermana y yo iremos a preparar más medicamento, sus heridas son muy extensas y nos acabamos hasta el de reserva, sango por favor ¿podrías limpiar?, te lo agradecería mucho.

Claro- miro al hanyou- vamos Inuyasha-

Kikyo lo observo, mientras él no la miraba, su mirada estaba cubierta por su flequillo.

Maldición- la cabaña olía a sangre y eso le hizo hervir la de sus venas por la impotencia y la vio allí, respirando agitada sobre su estómago, cerrando sus ojos por el dolor, los vendajes cruzaban su torso, desde la parte baja de su espalda hasta cruzar su hombro derecho, algunas manchas de sangre se dejaban ver aun…

Ten Inuyasha – Sango le paso un tazón con el té, sacándole de su ensoñación - tienes que tener mucho cuidado cuando la sostengas… le suturaron los cortes cualquier tirón puede abrir sus heridas.

Se asustó nunca la había visto tan herida, tan pálida… con tanto sufrimiento.

Sango… podrías salir por favor…- con la voz entrecortada.

La exterminadora comprendió enseguida.

Claro…

Abrió los ojos al sentir como Inuyasha se sentaba a su lado, al final el dolor la había dejado en un semi estado de shock, ya no sentía sus manos, no sabía por qué motivo lo había hecho, solo vio el ataque de Naraku a kikyo, el demonio se había despistado por su propia soberbia, el impacto de su flecha la hizo volar cerca de la sacerdotisa, con el valor que le quedaba corrió y la empujo de allí solo el dolor , quería morir dejar de sentir esa tortura, quemaba, punzaba, pero era menos dolorosa que esa noche en el árbol sagrado.

.-.- FLASH BACK.-.-.

Entonces es cierto- observo la joven en el árbol sagrado- kikyo se está volviendo humana…

Las ramas se movían al compás del viento, que por la estación comenzaba a congelar, pronto nevaría, muy pronto…

Así es… no sé cómo sucedió – se apoyó el hanyou en el árbol- hay una explicación en unas aldeas del oeste, quero averiguar, sea cual sea, realmente me hace muy feliz… es una nueva oportunidad- confeso- Kikyo vendrá con nosotros…

¿A dónde quedaban las palabras?… ¿a dónde quedaban los abrazos? Ella se ilusionó sola… el no le debía nada, se quedó a su lado porque lo amaba a costa de su sufrimiento.

Entiendo… entonces te acompañare…

Cielos que buena actriz era.

Yo… tomé una decisión… lo lamento kagome… pero me quedare al lado de kikyo es como si la vida nos diera una segunda oportuni…- el dedo de la chica lo calló entonces la vio sonriendo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Iré contigo igual recuerda que prometí estar a tu lado… pase lo que pase…- y extendió su dedo meñique-

Entonces comprendió el daño que le estaba haciendo y aun así sostuvo su dedo.

.-.-.-.-. FIN FLASH BACK.-.-.-.-.

La tomó delicadamente en sus brazos y ella grito de dolor.

Lo siento- le susurró, mientras ella lloraba por la punzada que atravesó su cuerpo.

No más …- sollozó- su…fi…ciente..- encorvándose para que las heridas no le tiraran.

Tienes que beberte esto kagome… calmara tu dolor…- ella negó con la cabeza...- por favor hazlo…

Solo… doy problemas – dijo con un hilo de voz- lo siento.

Soy yo el que me tengo que disculpar kagome… tu cumpliste tu promesa yo no fui capaz de hacerlo.

Entonces la joven vio lo que jamás pensó que volvería a ver… Inuyasha llorando por ella.

No llores… por favor…- se puso de costado en sus brazos sus heridas punzaban le susurró- por favor… déjame morir… te lo suplico…- lo miró con sus ojos llenos de ruego ya no quería sentir dolor, ya habían derrotado a Naraku, ya la perla estaba al cuidado de kikyo, Inuyasha sería feliz , si ella moría todo estaría en paz ahora estaba causando conmoción… ella quería descansar… olvidarse eso era todo.

Ese fue el detonante para que Inuyasha comenzara a llorar amargamente, nunca, nunca pensó que la joven que le había devuelto la vida le pidiera semejante cosa

No digas esas cosas… no seas estúpida… te quiero a salvo… toma, bebe por favor…- le dio el líquido a la joven pero se rehusó a abrir la boca…-

Se enfureció, tomo el líquido en su propia boca y sosteniéndola firmemente, presiono su boca contra la de ella, su pulgar se posó en el mentón, mientras su palma abarcaba la cara de ella, kagome gimió, mientras introducía su lengua en su boca junto con el antídoto y el somnífero, ella no podía morir, no podía, tampoco la quería lejos, su mente era una confusión, se sentía angustiado y desesperado, imaginando el día en que retornara a su época. Sus lágrimas se mezclaron junto con las de kagome.

Basta… duele…- le dolía en el alma lo que Inuyasha le estaba haciendo quería imaginar que lo hacía porque la amaba. No por culpabilidad o lastima.

Lo siento pero no te quiero lejos… - la forzó de nuevo-

Comenzó con la tarea de nuevo… sintió el sufrimiento de la chica en un nuevo gemido, entonces disminuyó la fuerza y trato de reconfortarla, nunca había hecho esto con nadie ni siquiera con kikyo, comenzó a acariciar su rostro mientras pasaba el líquido a su boca, acarició su cabello aun con tierra… aun con sangre…

No lo hagas…- botando el líquido de su boca… se sintió mareada, demonios las hierbas comenzaban a hacer efecto.- por favor…

No digas nada kagome solo…- acaricio su frente, tomo el ultimo resto del preparado de hierbas y con ternura se la pasó, cuando sintió que la chica lo tragó, quiso despegar sus labios de su boca pero no logro hacerlo, en cambio comenzó con movimientos suaves, empezó a besarla, a guardar en su memoria su boca, besó su comisura, su mejilla – vive por favor…- volvió a su boca.

¿Por qué hacía esto? Si él había tomado una decisión ¿por qué la estaba besando? o era una ilusión, sintió sus parpados muy pesados y aunque sintiera dolor estiró su brazo para aferrarse a él, antes de que cayera en la inconciencia.

Los observó desde afuera… con lágrimas en los ojos, estaba llorando… su lado humano, sabía que esto había sido una trampa de Naraku pero su corazón de chica no quiso decir nada, ahora que Naraku estaba muerto debería desaparecer, ahora que lo pensaba el agujero de Miroku tampoco desaparecía… demonios Naraku no estaba muerto.

Continuara ….

Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo ojala les guste este capitulo :D estoy super ansiosa por que voy a conocer a enzo fortuny *-*!


	3. Endemoniada

Lamento la demora lo siento pero es que este fin de semana CONOCÍ A ENZO FORTUNY … y fue una experiencia totalmente religiosa *-* es muy simpático con las fans y su voz…. *¬* su voz ;_;! Lo otro es que estuve un tiempo en USA por un curso de enfermería entonces no encontraba un momento de paz para escribir pero llegue con mucha inspiración :D!

Capítulo 2: endemoniada

La observó dormir, la dejo tendida sobre su costado… miró la palma de su manó notando los restos de sangre, las heridas aun sangraban y cada vez estaba más pálida, quería tenderse a su costado para poder abrigarla con su cuerpo, acariciar su fría y suave piel, para reanimarla, pero allí estaba sango, sacando las telas ensangrentadas y los restos quemados del uniforme de colegiala.

Inuyasha…- la exterminadora lo llamó- Kikyo estaba buscándote… se notaba bastante triste… - pensó en su actitud frente a la miko, sí, ambos estaban enamorados y tenían una oportunidad, la merecían, aunque a su amiga del futuro le rompiera el corazón, ella estaría a su lado para consolarla…- kagome dormirá hasta mañana yo me ocupo de ella.

Tranquila Sango… me quedaré con ella hasta saber que está bien… Kikyo lo entenderá- la exterminadora lo miró con sorpresa- ella sabe que kagome es mi mejor amiga… siempre ha estado a mi lado incondicionalmente… y por mi culpa sucedió esto…-

Sango continuó con su trabajo, sin decir palabra alguna.

Muy entrada la noche fueron llegando a la cabaña todos sus amigos, kikyo aún no aparecía, se fue dando cuenta que sus serpientes se estaban agotando y ella era capaz poco a poco de sobrevivir sin ellas, se preocupó un poco… por lo que salió en su búsqueda… dándose cuenta de que comenzó a nevar

Su corazón estaba dividido, tenía en claro de que amaba a kikyo, pero kagome… le provocaba una sensación distinta algo que no podía descifrar… era amistad… lo sabía definitivamente era amistad pero no era como con Sango, era algo más profundo, algo que no sabía cómo descifrar, llego a un claro y allí sobre el césped estaba kikyo siendo rodeada por los árboles, observaba como caía la nieve y comenzaba a acumularse a su alrededor.

Es hermoso ¿verdad?... poco a poco puedo volver a sentirla…- acariciando los copos que estaban en su mano sin derretir- jamás… pensé que volvería a estar contigo aquí… platicando de forma casual…

El hanyou le sonrió, aquella era su kikyo, la miko de cincuenta años atrás, esa mujer era la persona por la cual había decidido dejar su naturaleza de hibrido para convertirse en un humano completo… sin poder evitarlo se sentó junto a ella para abrazarla, si definitivamente esto era amor…

-¿no tienes frio?- preguntó el joven sintiendo la mínima tibieza del cuerpo de kikyo-

- aun no lo siento completamente…- lo miró a los ojos…- ¿cómo esta kagome?

- durmiendo… me preocupa que siga sangrando…- la miró con dolor…

-tienes que ser fuerte Inuyasha… - agarró una de sus manos, ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que estarían de esa manera de nuevo?… en el mismo claro en donde conversaban hace 50 años atrás- quizás kagome no pase esta noche… - inuyasha paró de respirar un segundo - ya no podemos hacer nada por ella… ha perdido energías y muchísima sangre, deberías estar con ella…- murmuró triste- para que se valla tran…

- kagome es fuerte… - la interrumpió- ella sobrevivirá lo sé.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/ _/

El ardor de las heridas de su espalda no le permitieron seguir durmiendo, se sentía como una niña pequeña aferrándose a las colchas deseando que su madre la abrazara en este momento, tenía que ser fuerte, trato de enfocar su mirada en el fuego, se incorporó levantando la cabeza un poco mareándose, se volvió a recostar, alzo su mano y miró sus uñas que estaban de un color azul… ¡demonios! Iba a morir hoy… lo sentía, en la forma en que el aire parecía faltarle…. Tenía que ver a su familia despedirse de los suyos… a su lado había una taza con agua y otra con hierbas… seguramente para volver a dormir y tratar el dolor… una lagrima cayó por su rostro… no quería dormir y jamás volver a despertar , tenía miedo… le tenía miedo a la muerte… volvió a sollozar.

No es justo… aún tengo cosas que hacer- quería ver a su familia… ver a su mamá sentir su olor una vez más, en el último caso morir en sus brazos, dormir para siempre como cuando era una pequeña niña.

Hizo el esfuerzo , tomo la taza con agua que estaba a su lado y la bebió de un solo golpe… tenía demasiada sed… llamó a alguien para que le trajera más pero no había personas en la cabaña… sintió por los ruidos de los gallos que recién estaba amaneciendo… y todos estaban en pie… trató de dormir un poco más pero esta sed comenzaba a torturarla… sus labios estaban fríos y secos. Respiro de forma profunda para evitar sentir el dolor y se arrastró de rodillas hasta la jarra con agua… sus heridas escocieron cuando hizo el impulso hacia atrás para beber… se mojó las vendas… no le importó… tenía hambre, sed… bebió de toda la jarra… hasta la última gota… sus heridas dejaron de doler y perdió la conciencia.

-/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/ _/

- Inuyasha…- decía kikyo desenterrando algunas hierbas debajo de la nieve- te encuentras bien…- amablemente, fresca… sin preocupaciones. Como hace 50 años-

- si es solo que… - suspiro, anoche había dormido acurrucado a kikyo tratando de calmar y convencer a su corazón de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-¿ Inuyasha estás seguro?-

- ¿de qué hablas kikyo?

- si estás seguro de quedarte conmigo… esperar a que sea una humana normal y compartir tu vida conmigo…- lo miró angustiada- te vi con kagome… - recordando el beso de ambos con dolor.

- estoy seguro…- la acercó hacia a él besándola… podía sentir su tibieza de pronto de forma brusca cortó el beso mirando alrededor- huele a sangre… de animal… quédate aquí ire a ver que sucede

- Inuyasha…

La miko se aferró al aori del hanyou … tomando su arco posteriormente…

Cuídate…- acercándose para darle un beso-

La sacerdotisa observo como Inuyasha desapareció camino a la aldea. No podía sentír ninguna energía maligna, solo un poder de miko muy grande, estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta cuando una silueta pasó a su lado rasgando su ropa y su brazo…

-Estoy sangrando …- miró su mano, extrañada, realmente estaba sangrando y sentía una leve molestia, luego se puso alerta y miro a esa criatura que la había atacado.

Era una mujer, su pelo era azabache… comenzó a respirar de forma agitada cuando descubrió esos vendajes, esa parte inferior de un traje de sacerdotisa, subio a su rostro, era aterrador… sus pupilas rojas, sus colmillos sobresalientes teñidos de rojo saboreando sangre… su sangre… esa lengua pasando por ellos, sus garras goteaban sangre tiñendo sus brazos y la nieve a su alrededor… lo peor fue ver esa sonrisa llena de placer… mientras nuevamente se preparaba para atacarla, relamiendo sus labios impaciente.

Pero fue sujetada por unos brazos dejándola a salvo… era Inuyasha… quien se agachó a su lado preocupado por aquella herida.

Tranquilo… no duele…- le dijo con una sonrisa… rápidamente una de las pocas shimidamashu que le quedaban pasó a su lado curando su herida con un alma-

Se enfureció quien haya sido lo pagaría… nadie lastimaba a su amada sacerdotisa.

Chicos protejan a kikyo… tengo que acabar con esa criatura…- salió corriendo rápidamente en aquella dirección…-

Espera…- gritó kikyo- es kagome…

El hanyou detuvo su carrera, para mirar extrañado a kikyo, imposible kagome estaba demasiado débil, jamás haría una cosa así, se concentró para sentir aquella esencia, olía a sangre de animal muerto, sintió como desgarraron su brazo por el costado, distinguio el cabello azabache de la criatura, agazapada a su lado degustaba la sangre que acababa de obtener, lo miro con aquellas pupilas rojas llenas de odio ira y sed, miro hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos dispuesta a atacar, tomo impulso, al ir a la mitad de su carrera Inuyasha la abofeteo haciendo que se fuera contra un árbol, dejándola débil.

- ¡COMO TE ATREVES!- le grito sango.

Miro sus manos y sí, ¿Cómo se atrevio a golpear a Kagome? Pero aquella criatura no era la muchacha que todos conocían era un demonio que se apodero de su mente y razón, aquella no podía ser su kagome.

-HUYAN DE AQUÍ- les grito a sus amigos, cuando la joven algo adolorida se incorporó.-

- aquella sangre… - susurro de forma bestial, señalando a kikyo- es exquisita… la deseo…- relamiéndose los labios, casi de forma erotica, deseaba despedazar el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa para obtener el placer y la satisfacción que buscaba.- aunque la tuya… es mucho mejor.- atacando al hanyou.

- kagome contrólate- evitando su ataque… suspirando con alivio, sus amigos se dirigían a la aldea- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

La demonio lo ignoro sujetándolo de un brazo enterrando sus garras, a lo que el joven gimió, realmente no quería hacerle daño pero a este paso destrozaría su brazo, por lo que la sujeto con mucha mas fuerza y la estampó en el piso con la nieve debajo de ellos, la mujer estaba descontrolada por lo que la zarandeó golpeándola en contra el suelo, para aturdirla, realmente no quería hacerle esto pero no tenía forma de calmarla, esta era su peor pesadilla, lastimar a su compañera, su amiga… su kagome.

Basta…- susurro la joven de manera suave- ¿qué me estás haciendo?¿ por qué? – Inuyasha estaba encima de ella sujetándole los brazos lastimándola haciéndola sangrar, en su boca sentía el sabor metálico, lo que le dio nauseas, la herida de su espalda comenzó a escocerle.

kagome haz vuelto en ti…- la solto arrepentido…

me duele la espalda…- comenzando a tiritar.

tranquila te llevare a la cabaña…- sacándose el aori para cubrirla, sus vendas se habían deshecho y sus senos estaban expuestos, estaba tan débil que ni siquiera era consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, por lo que se quedó allí tirada tratando de recuperar la respiración.- lo lamento.. no quise hacerte daño- su voz de pronto se quebró.

Llego a la cabaña depositando a la joven en el futon, la dejo tendida sobre su estómago para revisar sus heridas, dejándola desnuda desde la cintura hacia arriba, lo que vió le impresiono por lo que grito desde la puerta .

vieja kaede… apresurate.

La anciana venia agitada en la espalda de shippou, se posiciono al lado de kagome lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, observo el rostro lleno de dolor de su pupila… cuando observó su espalda.

Dios mio… la mayoría de la herida esta cicatrizada…- miro a la muchacha resprar agitada- se siente una energa maligna provenir de ella.

Anciana… kaede… ayu…ayúdeme- balbuceaba la joven- tengo… tengo que morir…

Pero que estas diciendo tonta…- la encaro Inuyasha- vamos a ayudarte… _" sea lo que te este sucediendo kagome-_

El resto de sus compañeros entraron a la cabaña… incluyendo a kikyo…

¿Como esta kagome?…- Sango corrió al lado de su amiga-

Cuidado Sango, algo extraño proviene del cuerpo de Kagome…- miroku le habló preocupado-

Pero que tonterías dices..

De pronto kagome volvió a transformarse en aquel demonio, mostrando los colmillos y rugiendo

- ¡ aléjate de ella! – muy tarde un arañazo quedo en el brazo de Sango.

Como un animal se agazapo preparándose para atacar.

La sangre de la sacerdotisa…- murmuro-

-Salgan todos de aquí saquen a Kikyo- grito Inuyasha- esta vez no le haras daño a kikyo kagome…-

La mujer se preparó para atacar pero Inuyasha se le tiro encima sin importar la desnudez de la joven.

Perdoname…- la golpeó en la base del cuello dejándola inconciente.

Mas tarde se reunieron todos en otra cabaña…

Hay que buscar alguna cura…- murmuro el hanyou preocupado- tiene que haber algo… kagome no puede seguir asi…

Creo que es el veneno de Naraku- kikyo comenzó a hablar…- Naraku debó haberle inyectado algún tipo de veneno… y se está apoderando de ella…

Si es asi…- hablo el monje- recuerdo en la montaña del oeste, la montaña seiryuu hay un templo con un Hongo poderoso que es capaz de purificar el veneno más poderoso, Mushin me hablo de ese monte… hace unos 10 años… eso si no es probable que la persona sobreviva por que produce una deshidratación terrible…

Tendríamos que ir a buscarlo- shippou salto al regazo de sango-

No, hay que llevar a la persona, pues los monjes de allí preparan un elixir personal.

Entonces yo la llevare- Inuyasha se dirigió de forma seria al monje- pero iré solo con ella no quiero que los ataque …

Pero puede tratar de matarte- kikyo apoyó su mano en el hombro-

Yo puedo contra ella – le sonrio a la miko- no te preocupes, partiré al amanecer, miroku explícame exactamente donde es.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
